Love Me Once Again
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Jae yang sangat disayang oleh Heechul, umma nya, tiba2 dibenci! Yunho, kekasihnya pun malah membentaknya dan membela Changmin. Bahkan Changmin, sepupu nya, menuduh Jae mengambil kedua orangtuanya? Jaejoong story again! Chap1 Update! DBSK&SUJU FF
1. PROLOG

**Title: Love Me Once Again (Jaejoong Story)**

**Genre: Family, Angst, little bit Romance **

**Rate: T**

**Slight Pair: YunJae, HanChul, SiChul, YooSu **

**Cast: DBSK & SUJU**

**Warning: Boys Love, OOC, dll**

**Summary: Jae yg sangat disayang oleh Heechul, umma nya, tiba2 dibenci! Bahkan Changmin, sepupunya, menuduh Jae mengambil ke2 org tua nya? **

* * *

><p>"Seharusnya kau yang pergi! Bukan appa mu!" ucap Heechul sambil menangis.<p>

"Mianhae.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhae umma.." tangis Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati? Kenapa kau berjalan sembarangan? Kenapa?" teriak Heechul sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong

"Mianhae umma.. A..ku.."

"Kembalikan appa mu.. Kembalikan Kim Hankyung padaku!"

"Umma.."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan umma! Karena aku bukan lagi umma mu!" teriak Heechul lagi lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Kau boleh mengambil orang yang ku cintai, tapi kumohon hyung.. Jangan ambil orangtua ku.." ucap Changmin, sepupu Jaejoong.<p>

"A-Aku tidak-"

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar alasan hyung. Sudah cukup dengan apa yang kulihat selama ini"

* * *

><p>"Umma, ini ada surat panggilan dari sekolah karena-"<p>

"Kau buat masalah apa lagi huh? Tak bisa kau contoh Changmin untuk tidak selalu membuat masalah?" bentak Heechul sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Karena aku mendapat penghargaan" lirih Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>"Jae! Teganya kau! Changmin adalah sepupu mu! Kenapa kau melukainya?" bentak Yunho, kekasih Jaejoong.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau jadi begini Jae? Kau membunuh sepupu mu sendiri. Anak ku satu-satu nya!" ucap YooSu.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku membencimu Jae!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Kumohon. Jangan membenciku. Cintailah aku sekali lagi. Beri aku kesempatan kedua!" pinta Jaejoong sambil menangis.<p>

* * *

><p>==TBC<p>

**Annyeong readerdeul^^  
>aq kmbali dngan Jaejoong story nih, smoga klian suka ya~<br>mungkin prolog ny pendek *BANGET*, mianhae..  
>tp chap1 ny pasti *mungkin* aq panjaaangin kok..<br>hehehe  
>adakah yg berminat baca ff ini?<br>d tunggu review ny nee..  
>gomawoo~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Love Me Once Again**

**Genre: Angst, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Jaejoong**

**Side Pair: YunJae and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU, and other**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning: Typo's, OOC, BL, Alur Berantakan, and others!**

**Summary: Jae yang sangat disayang oleh Heechul, umma nya, tiba2 dibenci! Yunho, kekasihnya pun malah membentaknya dan membela Changmin. Bahkan Changmin, sepupu nya, menuduh Jae mengambil kedua orangtuanya?**

* * *

><p>Hari libur sekolah sudah tiba. Dan sebagai keluarga yang memiliki orang tua lengkap dan hidup yang berkecukupan, pastilah keluarga Kim ini pergi berlibur sekeluarga. Jaejoong, sang anak, terus menerus memohon pada appanya, Kim Hangeng, untuk pergi berlibur ke pantai. Sedangkan sang umma, Kim Heechul, bersikeras berlibur ketempat lain.<p>

"Lebih baik berlibur ketempat lain, Jae. Umma tidak mau kulit umma jadi hitam nantinya," kata Heechul pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Appa, tapi aku ingin ke pantai. Aku sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku akan memperlihatkan fotonya," rajuknya. Sedangkan hangeng yang tengah membaca koran, akhirnya terusik juga. Anak dan istrinya memang suka sekali mengganggu acara membaca korannya dengan perdebatan tempat liburan. Hangeng melipat korannya lalu menatap kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai. "Baiklah, liburan sekolah itu panjang. Kita bisa berlibur ke pantai lalu pergi ketempat lain untuk mendapat perawatan kulit untuk umma mu. Arra?" Usulnya sambil tersenyum. Heechul dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan lalu memeluk namja dihadapan mereka. "Gomawo appa/chagi, kau yang terbaik!" Ujar mereka bersamaan. Hangeng tersenyum lembut lalu menyambut pelukan mereka.

"Oh ya, appa, umma, kemarin aku diberitahu songsaenim kalau aku akan mewakili sekolah mengikuti kompetisi matematika tingkat nasional. Umma dan appa pasti datang untuk melihatku 'kan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Memang Jaejoong adalah murid yang pintar dan aktif disekolahnya. Jadi sudah merupakan hal umum jika Jaejoong mengikuti kompetisi. Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mereka sungguh bangga memiliki anak yang pintar seperti Jaejoong.

_**~*~*~Love Me Once Again~*~*~**_

"Yey, pantai~" Jaejoong berseru semangat saat ia melihat laut dari kaca jendelanya. Dengan tuntunan Lagu yang ia dengar dari headphonenya, ia mengikuti lirik demi lirik. Merdu suara Jaejoong menarik perhatian kedua orangtuanya sehingga mengikuti jejak anaknya bernyanyi.

Mobil sudah terparkir disamping villa pantai. Villa bernomor tiga itu terletak tak jauh dari laut. Sehingga hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Jaejoong untuk tiba ditepi laut. "Jangan jauh-jauh, Jae! Bermain dipinggir saja!" Hankyung berteriak memperingatkan ketika anaknya langsung berlari menuju laut. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kenapa juga aegyanya itu harus mirip dengan Heechul? "Jangan mulai meratapi nasib yang tak mungkin berubah, Hannie~" seakan tau yang suaminya pikirkan, Heechul mencubit pinggangnya. Hankyung meringis lalu tersenyum. "Jae terlalu aktif. Aku jadi khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian," Hankyung merangkul pundak istrinya sambil melihat Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dengan pasir ditepi pantai. "Biarkan saja, Hannie. Jae itu namja berumur enam belas tahun. Ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," ujar Heechul tenang. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Hankyung. Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum.

Dua hari tak terasa sudah terlewat. Jaejoong sudah mewujudkan keinginannya berfoto untuk ia perlihatkan pada teman-temannya. Sekarang iapun sedang berjalan ditepi pantai sambil sesekali menendang air dibawah kakinya. "Hah~ Masih ada tiga hari sebelum aku pulang. Tapi aku tidak menemukan hal seru lainnya. Kenapa juga appa selalu melarangku berenang dilaut? Huft," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal. Umurnya hampir menginjak tujuh belas tahun, tapi appanya selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Jaejoong menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku buktikan saja pada appa kalau aku bisa berenang. Aku akan mengumpulkan kerang di dasar laut untuk appa. Jadi appa tidak akan mengekangku lagi," namja remaja itu membuka kaos dan celana pendeknya, menyisakan celana renang ditubuhnya. Berlari kecil menjauhi bibir laut. Ia terus saja berenang ketengah laut yang lumayan dalam, tapi baru saja ia berniat menyelam, matanya membulat. Tepat dari kejauhan Hankyung meneriakinya. "Kembali, Jae! Akan ada badai hari ini!" Ujar Hankyung khawatir. Pasalnya memang ia sudah memiliki firasat buruk saat melihat cuaca yang mendung pagi tadi. Dan benar saja saat ia menonton berita, kabarnya wilayah pantai ini akan diterjang badai.

"Ani, appa. Aku ingin menyelam sebentar saja. Kumohon!" Pinta Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Hankyung menggeleng. Tanpa melepas apapun dari tubuhnya, appa muda itu berenang mendekati Jaejoong. "Kau bisa menyelam nanti, tapi sekarang kita harus segera memasuki villa!" Dengan sedikit susah payah, Hankyung menarik anaknya. Berenang menjauhi tengah laut. Tapi sayang, langit sudah menggelap. Angin sudah bertiup kesana kemari, pertanda badai akan segera datang. Hankyung mulai dilanda kecemasan. Gelombang air laut mulai tidak beraturan. Membuatnya sulit bergerak. "Appa, lihat! Ombak datang!" Jaejoong berteriak ketakutan saat melihat ombak yang sangat tinggi berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan kuat ia memeluk appanya dari belakang dan terisak kecil. "Tenang, chagi. Appa pasti menyelamatkanmu!" Hankyung mencoba menenangkan anak semata wayangnya. Sedikit lagi ia sampai ketepi pantai. Yah, sedikit lagi, sebelum pada akhirnya ombak menenggelamkan mereka berdua. Arus air itu terus menyeret tubuh Hankyung dan Jaejoong. Dari dalam air, Hankyung masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Memeluk tubuh ramping anaknya sebelum tubuhnya terhempas kearah sebuah batu karang berukuran besar dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Pukul sepuluh malam, para penghuni villa dan bala bantuan mendekati pantai. Badai sudah berhenti sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sebagian penghuni villa bernafas lega karena badai telah usai. Tapi tidak dengan penghuni villa nomor tiga ini. Heechul. Kini namja cantik itu tengah menangis hebat. Memanggil-manggil dua nama yang sangat berarti dihidupnya. "Hannie, Jae, dimana kalian? Kumohon kembalilah, jangan membuatku cemas," ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya seraya berdoa.

Tiga puluh menit terlewat. Dan orang-orang sekitar dikejutkan oleh suara salahsatu penghuni pantai. "Disini ada dua orang!" Serunya. Heechul mengikuti langkah semua penghuni pantai mendekati kedua orang yang saling berpelukkan didekat batu karang. Seorang namja dewasa memeluk namja remaja yang kini tubuhnya berwarna pucat. Sedangkan namja dewasa itu dipenuhi darah yang terus mengalir dari arah kepalanya. Tubuhnyapun sudah membiru. Heechul tersentak. "Tidak mungkin.." Ujarnya tak percaya. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati kedua namja itu. "Hankyung..Jaejoong.. TIDAK! Seseorang, tolong aku! Tolong selamatkan suami dan anakku, hiks. Kumohon!" Heechul berteriak histeris saat ia sudah memastikan kedua namja itu adalah keluarganya. Keadaannya tidak terkendali sekarang. Sampai beberapa orang keluar dari mobil ambulance lalu memindahkan tubuh Hankyung dan Jaejoong keatas kasur dorong lalu mendorongnya cepat memasuki mobil ambulance. Heechul mengikutinya. Lalu duduk ditengah-tengah kedua namja yang sangat disayanginya. "Kumohon, bertahanlah. Kalian tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini 'kan? Bukalah mata kalian," Heechul menggenggam tangan Hankyung dan Jaejoong.

Perjalanan dari pantai kerumah sakit cukuplah jauh. Memakan waktu dua jam lamanya untuk sampai kerumah sakit terdekat. Dan itu menyiksa Heechul. Ia harus melihat tubuh anaknya yang semakin memucat. Dan juga tubuh suaminya yang semula membiru, menjadi sedikit kaku. Sungguh, Heechul sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Dua kasur dorong itu melesat cepat kedalam ruang UGD ketika sampai dirumah sakit. Sedangkan Heechul menunggu diluar ruangan. Tubuh kurus itu bergetar. Air matanya terus mengalir seiring isakkannya. Kakinyapun tak bisa diam. Sudah puluhan kali ia berjalan kesana kemari hanya untuk memotong waktu. Tapi seakan-akan waktu mempermainkannya. Sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu diluar. Mengapa belum ada kabar sama sekali?

_Cklek_. Lampu UGD meredup. Pintupun terbuka. Dua orang dokter keluar dari dalamnya. "Bagaimana keadaan suami dan anak saya, dok?" Tanya Heechul cepat. Dokter itu tersenyum. "Anak anda baik-baik saja, Heechul-sshi. Ia telah melewati masa kritisnya. Dan sekarang sudah dipindah ruangkan," jelas dokter itu. Dokter lainnya menepuk bahu Heechul pelan. "Tapi, maaf. Kami tidak berhasil menyelamatkan suami anda. Pendarahan dikepalanya sudah terlalu parah, dan paru-parunya terlalu banyak termasuk air," Heechul mematung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya. Senangkah karena Jaejoong selamat? Atau sedih karena Hankyung 'pergi' mendahuluinya?

Kedua lutut Heechul tertumpu pada lantai rumah sakit. Ia menangis keras sambil menyebut nama Hankyung. "Ini pasti mimpi 'kan, Hannie? Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku 'kan?" Bibirnya terus bergumam lirih. Sangat lirih, hingga kedua dokter dihadapannya tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kakinya melangkah selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga memasuki ruangan UGD yang tadi dipakai. Hanya ada sebuah kasur yang tertutup kain putih. Dengan perlahan Heechul membuka kain putih itu sehingga sebatas wajah. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Tepat sekali. Orang yang terbaring dihadapannya adalah Hankyung. Suaminya yang tidak akan membuka matanya lagi.

Malam sudah berganti pagi. Tapi Heechul masih saja berdiam diri disamping tubuh tak bernyawa Hankyung. "Umma~" seorang namja remaja memanggil ummanya lirih dari ujung pintu. Sebelah tangannya memegang tiang infus dengan erat. Dadanya sesak saat melihat appanya yang telah tiada diatas kasur. Ingin menangis rasanya. "Keluar," Heechul berucap samar. Matanya menatap lurus kewajah Hankyung. Tidak ada air mata. "Tapi, umma~" Jaejoong melangkah demi selangkah. "Keluar kubilang!" Sebuah bentakan keluar dari mulut Heechul. Ia berdiri dan menatap anaknya dengan tatapan benci. "Seharusnya kau yang pergi! Bukan appamu!" Ucap Heechul. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. "Mianhae.. Hiks..hiks.. Mianhae, umma~" sesal Jaejoong. Sungguh, jika ia tahu pada akhirnya akan seperti ini, ia akan menuruti appanya untuk tidak menyelam. Menuruti ummanya untuk tidak berlibur kepantai. Menuruti- Akh, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Seperti Jaejoong. Sudah terlambat baginya tuk menyesali kekeras kepalaannya.

Heechul melangkah pelan sampai tiba dihadapan Jaejoong. Ia mencengkram kuat kedua bahu anaknya dan menatap lekat wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati? Kenapa kau berenang sembarangan? Kenapa?" Heechul mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong. Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Jaejoong menangis semakin keras. "Mianhae, umma.. A-Aku-" belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, Heechul menampar pipinya. "Kembalikan appamu. Kembalikan Kim Hankyung padaku!" Serunya. "U-Umma.." Heechul berjalan keluar ruangan itu. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan umma! Karena aku bukan lagi ummamu!" Bentaknya lagi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar.

"Kenapa? Hiks, appa, kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku?" Jaejoong terduduk dilantai rumah sakit. Menangis. Mengeluarkan semua kesesakkannya.

_**~*~*~Love Me Once Again~*~*~**_

Dua minggu sudah terlewat sejak kejadian berlibur itu. Jadwal sekolahpun sudah mulai memadat. Seperti sekarang. Kelas yang dihuni Jaejoong sedang melangsungkan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tapi dirinya sangat tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. "Haah~" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia memikirkan keadaan ummanya dirumah. Sejak kematian Hankyung, Heechul sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Berbicara jika sedang marah saja. Akh, ia baru ingat kalau ummanya belum makan dari kemarin. Sepulang sekolah sepertinya ia harus memasak enak untuk Heechul. Agar umma cantiknya itu mau makan.

_Pukk_. Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Jaejoong menengok kebelakang. Changmin, orang itu, tersenyum manis kearahnya. Yah, Changmin adalah sepupu Jaejoong. Hanya berselang dua tahun. Changmin memang sering meloncat kelas karena kepintarannya. Namja penyuka makan ini juga merupakan sahabat dekat Jaejoong. Mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil. "Jangan dipikirkan lagi, hyung. Aku yakin Heechul ahjumma akan kembali seperti dulu," bisiknya ceria. Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepupunya ini memang mood maker yang ampuh. Walau hanya kata-kata sederhana, tapi itu bisa membuat hatinya menghangat.

Yah, setidaknya ia masih memiliki dukungan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia tidak boleh cepat menyerah. Jaejoong yakin, suatu hari nanti semua pasti akan kembali seperti biasanya.

**_TBC_**

**A/n:: Annyeong Readerdeul :D masih ingetkah sama fic ini? tentu fic angst :p hehehe aku bawa chap1 nya nih.. semoga ga mengecewakan ;) hari ini aku update tiga fic sekaligus loh.. dibaca juga yang lainnya yahh *promosi* sekian deh darikuu, dan seperti biasa aku mau bilang GOMAWO dan SARANGHAE READERDEUL :***

**Big Thanks To::**

Jung Ye Eun, YunYunJaeJae, **teachuu**, nuna, **chidorasen**, **yolyol**, ZueTeuk, **Yamamoto Akane**, Nandha SparKyu, Nara-chan

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


End file.
